Basque Grand
In the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and Brotherhood, Brigadier General Basque Grand, the "Iron-Blooded Alchemist", is a posthumous character and victim of Scar who nevertheless had valiant qualities, such as helping the Ishbalan/Ishvalan representative Logue Lowe reach negotiations unharmed during the War. The version of the character appearing in the 2003 anime, however, is a malignant, power-hungry individual concerned only with status and his own plans. He was voiced by R. Bruce Elliott. 2003 Anime Grand first appears during the 2003 anime's take on the Shou Tucker story, pressuring the Sewing-Life Alchemist into creating another worthy alchemical research project to one-up Mustang and his affiliation with the Elric Brothers. When Tucker tries to explain, Grand merely threatens to have him and his daughter Nina evicted from their home and have his State Alchemist license stripped. When Edward Elric attempts to research more about Tucker's previous talking chimera, Grand forcefully has the Elrics banned from the Tucker estate. Tucker goes through with his act of binding Nina with the family dog Alexander, much to the Elrics' horror. Grand reveals his knowledge of the incident and cruelly strikes Edward in the stomach with his gauntlet when the Fullmetal Alchemist tries to stop his men from taking the Nina chimera into custody. Edward manages to free the Nina chimera by using alchemy to throw off the truck containing Grand, Tucker, and the chimera. Sadly, she is euthanized by Scar. As Edward and Alphonse search for the elusive Dr. Marcoh, Grand tails the brothers and charges in with a platoon of soldiers. Grand cruelly dismisses Marcoh as a worthless traitor and has the man arrested despite the Elrics' protest. He then confiscates the Red Stones, seeking to use their power to his benefit. Edward pursues Grand's armored car, only for the vehicle to be destroyed by Scar. Grand survives the attack and taunts Scar by revealing his Red Stone. Before being able to use it, Scar lunges at Grand and uses his alchemy to kill the Iron-Blooded Alchemist. In the following episode, Marcoh's flashback reveals Grand's cruel actions during the Ishbalan/Ishvalan War. Against Marcoh's protests, Grand takes and authorizes the use of the Red Stones with alchemists such as himself, Mustang and Solf J. Kimblee. During this montage of destruction, Grand is shown creating a shell out of gun barrels firing alchemical energy at everyone in sight, be they the enemy soldiers or innocent civilians, being completely indifferent. A later flashback reveals another Moral Event Horizon-crossing action in Grand forcing Mustang to murder Winry's parents simply because they were healing Ishbalans/Ishvalans and he deemed them traitors to be dealt with. It's highly possible that he wrote the letter to Pinako and Winry about the Rockbell's deaths. In later episodes, it was revealed that he was the one in charge of Laboratory 5, and when Marta's squad was taken into custody shortly after their mission in Ishbal to prevent the true cause of the war from getting out, he was the one who oversaw the experiments in Lab 5 using Marta and her friends as guinea pigs by turning them into human chimeras. Navigation pl:Basque Grand Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Military Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Starvers Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil